<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Territory by ADuckInAHat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180199">New Territory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat'>ADuckInAHat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, GP, PWP, Size Kink, Smut, slighty rough sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:16:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaeyoung comes home early from her class and spots Dahyun in a compromising position. It leads to a new aspect in their friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Territory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. It's me again. Wrote this for my boi because I love him. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chaeyoung sighed as she walked into the house she shared with her best friend, Dahyun. She’d ended the art class she taught early, just wanting to come home and relax. What she didn’t expect was to pass by Dahyun’s room on the way to her own and see her with her cock in her hand. She stopped dead in her tracks as her mind came up with two thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I need that in me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t I know about this? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun hadn’t noticed her yet as she tried her best to slip on a cockring while looking at the screen of her laptop. With how big she was, Chaeyoung thought there was no way that would fit on her comfortably. She’d had a crush on Dahyun for years, but never acted on it. After today, she might have to act on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung stepped into the room, alerting Dahyun to her presence. Dahyun was quick to turn around and grab a pillow to hide herself from Chaeyoung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re home early.” Dahyun cleared her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. And you’re...doing something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I heard this makes you last longer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a problem for you?” Chaeyoung stepped closer, pulling the pillow away from Dahyun to take in the sight of her cock again. “Looks like you’re pretty hard to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun bit her lower lip. “I think I’m supposed to put it on when I’m not hard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung hummed, reaching out to stroke her cock. It made Dahyun groan softly. “Then maybe I should help you out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun looked into her eyes, not able to stop her hips from fucking into Chaeyoung’s fist. “If you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung moved to get on the bed in front of Dahyun. She leaned in and kissed her gently, feeling her chest swell at the touch of her lips. Dahyun brought both hands up to rest on the sides of her neck, kissing her back. Chaeyoung let her cock go and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling their bodies together. After years of wanting to kiss Dahyun, she finally was, and it was better than she even imagined it to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun put her hand on Chaeyoung’s lower back and slowly lowered them down onto the bed so she was on top. She trailed her lips down her cheek to her neck as she worked on getting her clothes off. Chaeyoung lifted her hips to help get her panties off. Dahyun stood on her knees, cock flexing up towards her stomach at the sight of Chaeyoung naked under her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful.” Dahyun murmured, running her hands along her toned stomach and down her thighs to spread them. She moved to lay on her stomach between her legs, kissing along the soft skin of her inner thighs up toward her core. Chaeyoung squirmed, gasping at the first touch of her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dahyun…” Chaeyoung ran her fingers through her hair to keep her on her clit, groaning when she started to suck lightly. Since it was Dahyun doing it to her, she was already on edge after only a few minutes. “G-Gonna come.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun lifted her eyes to Chaeyoung’s face, watching her fall over the edge. She held her thighs open when they moved to clamp around her head. Chaeyoung whined at the assault on her sensitive clit, so she lightly pushed at Dahyun’s head to get her to stop. She kissed up her body, letting her cock rest against her soaked pussy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung cupped the back of her neck, kissing her deeply. She slipped her tongue past her lips to run along the roof of her mouth, smirking when she felt her cock twitch. “Inside.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun reached down and gripped the base of her cock, easing it into Chaeyoung. She watched her face for any discomfort, stopping when she was only half way in when Chaeyoung’s nails dug into her arms. “Too much?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung took a deep breath. “You’re just really big. How did those girls take you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t. Isn’t that normal?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung looked up at Dahyun with a raised brow, determined to take her whole cock. “Keep going.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun pushed her hips forward more, stopping when she was just a few inches away from being all the way in when Chaeyoung pulled her hips back. “Need me to stop?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung shook her head. “Keep going.” She held tight to her arms, grunting when she finally pushed the last few inches into her. Dahyun let out a whimper as her whole cock was surrounded by Chaeyoung’s tight heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” She lay against her, burying her face in her neck as she pumped her hips shallowly. “That’s so good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung bit the inside of her cheek. It took her a few seconds to get used to the feeling, but when she did, it was the best thing she’d ever felt. “More…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun propped up on her hands and pulled out until just the head was left inside her, thrusting back in slowly. She gradually picked up the pace until she was pounding her down into the mattress. The room filled with Chaeyoung’s loud moans each time she bottomed out inside her. Dahyun was hitting spots inside her she didn’t know she had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds later, her second orgasm hit, milking Dahyun’s cock for her load. Dahyun pressed her forehead against Chaeyoung’s shoulder, hips speeding up even more at the feeling of her tight walls getting even tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I come in you?” Dahyun panted out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God yes.” Chaeyoung gripped Dahyun’s hair and pulled her in for a deep kiss, sucking on her lower lip. “Fill my pussy up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun’s hips stuttered at her words, groaning into her mouth as she spilled her load inside her, hips bucking with each spurt. She kept her hips flush with Chaeyoung’s as she came down, placing light kisses all over her face and neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” She asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Best sex I’ve ever had.” Chaeyoung said lazily, wrapping her legs around her waist to keep her inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun smirked. “Oh yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung smacked her arm. “Don’t get cocky.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you like it.” Dahyun pecked her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Chaeyoung pulled her in for another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun kissed her back, moving her hips to pull out, but Chaeyoung whined. “Not yet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung shook her head. “Not yet. Might need a round two.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun smirked again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been two weeks since Chaeyoung slept with Dahyun. She was too timid to approach her again, wanting Dahyun to do it first. But when she didn’t, she thought it would be a one off thing. Her frustration only grew when Dahyun acted like it never happened, going back to the way they were before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day, Chaeyoung decided to take it into her own hands after weeks of want. She came up behind Dahyun in the kitchen when she was making herself lunch and pressed against her back. “Are you busy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun shook her head, not phased by Chaeyoung pressed against her. “Just making a sandwich.” She jumped when Chaeyoung’s hand cupped her cock over her sweats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you again, Dahyun.” Chaeyoung whispered into her ear. “I need you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun started to get hard just from the few touches Chaeyoung gave her. She groaned when she squeezed again. She turned and kissed her, tugging on the hem of her shirt to pull it off. “So take it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung smirked and crouched down, pulling Dahyun’s sweatpants with her. She used her tongue to guide her cock into her mouth, lips stretched around the girth of it. Dahyun mashed her lips together at the sight, letting out a soft grunt the deeper she took her. Chaeyoung gagged slightly when she got halfway down. She sucked up to the head, looking up at Dahyun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun threaded her fingers through Chaeyoung’s hair. “You don’t have to take it all, Chae.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung only got more determined. “Come on.” She stood and pulled Dahyun into the bedroom so it was more comfortable for both of them. She got on her knees by the bed and took her back into her mouth, taking just a little more than she could before. Dahyun’s jaw dropped at the feeling, not able to hold back thrusting into her throat. She gripped Chaeyoung’s hair gently, tilting her head back against the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung met her eyes, feeling her panties flood at her assertiveness. Dahyun inched deeper and deeper, moaning each time she gagged around her cock. “Fuck... You can do it, baby.” Her tone was deeper than usual and it went straight to Chaeyoung’s core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun finally felt her balls press against Chaeyoung’s chin before she pushed at her hips to take a deep breath. Her cock twitched and bobbed hard at the loss of her throat. Chaeyoung, once she’d caught her breath, took her cock into her throat again, fucking it on Dahyun’s cock to show her she didn’t mind the roughness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun braced herself on the bed with both hands, thrusting forward as Chaeyoung went down. “I’m gonna come.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung sucked up to the head, wrapping both hands around her shaft to stroke it while she suckled on the tip. Dahyun’s hips couldn’t keep still, fucking into her fists and mouth. With a low grunt, she spilled her load inside Chaeyoung’s mouth, watching her cheeks hollow with how hard she sucked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun pulled back and moved to get on her knees, kissing along Chaeyoung’s neck as she worked her pants down her legs. “Is this gonna be a regular thing now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung nodded, turning her head to kiss Dahyun. “Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you keep up with me?” Dahyun teased, tugging Chaeyoung to lay on the carpet by her legs, making her squeal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung reached between them and guided her cock into her pussy. “Can you keep up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun smirked, snapping her hips forward to bury her cock to the root in one smooth motion, making Chaeyoung cry out in pleasure at the sudden stretch. “I think I can.” Her hips took off, inching Chaeyoung along the carpet as she fucked into her hard and fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung clutched at Dahyun’s arms, the breath getting knocked out of her each time Dahyun thrust into her. “God, I missed that cock.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun smirked and leaned down, nipping the shell of her ear. “You sure you want it every day, baby?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung nodded rapidly, locking her ankles behind Dahyun’s hips. “More than sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun stood on her knees and hugged Chaeyoung’s legs to her chest, making her thrusts harder, but not faster. Her hips clapped loudly against the underside of Chaeyoung’s thighs, hissing at the bite of her nails on the skin of her thighs. She powered through even after feeling the burn on her knees from the carpet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung’s back arched when she came suddenly when Dahyun’s cock brushed against her g-spot. “Fuck!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun kept thrusting through it, wanting to get one more out of her before she moved them to the bed. She spread Chaeyoung’s legs and draped them over her thighs. She held onto her hips and pulled her in as she thrust forward. Dahyun put one hand on her lower stomach and pressed her thumb against her clit, rubbing it in time with her thrusts. It took just a few seconds for her to come a second time, cum leaking around Dahyun’s shaft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my girl.” Dahyun groaned low, slowing her thrusts. She ran her palms up her abs to her breasts, squeezing them gently as she chased her own orgasm. She lasted two more thrusts before hilting, her balls pulsing visibly as she came deep inside her. Dahyun leaned down, taking a nipple into her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung bit her lip at the feeling, putting her hands on Dahyun’s shoulders. She squeezed her sides with her thighs when she felt a small tug on her nipple. Dahyun chuckled at the action, doing the same for the other. “I’ll remember that.” She flattened her tongue on her chest and dragged it up the valley between her breasts, feeling her walls clamp hard. “That too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun kissed her cheek then her lips. “We should probably get off of the floor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung nodded. “It’s not the softest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun pulled out slowly and picked Chaeyoung up to lay her on the bed. What she didn’t expect was for her to flip them over and sink back down on her cock, rocking her hips back and forth. “You weren’t lying, huh?” She put her hands on her hips, guiding them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” Chaeyoung grinned. She reached back and put her hands on Dahyun’s thighs, bringing her feet up to plant them on the bed. It gave Dahyun the perfect view of her cock stretching her tight pussy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun licked her lips at the sight, not able to resist thrusting up into her. Chaeyoung panted softly, starting to bounce on her cock. She reached down with one hand to rub her clit, head tilted back to let out a guttural moan. With how sensitive she was from coming twice before, she was already coming again, thighs shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dahyun…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun sat up and pulled Chaeyoung into a deep, slow kiss. She helped get her back on her shins, then gripped her hips to keep them moving. Chaeyoung cupped her cheeks, kissing her back, feeling her heart skip a beat at how gentle she was being now. A small whimper fell from her lips when Dahyun came, filling her a second time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung wrapped her arms around Dahyun’s neck to keep her close, placing a few gentle kisses on her lips. Dahyun smiled into them and deepened the last one, hands roaming her back and sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Chaeyoung asked in a quiet tone, lips brushing against Dahyun’s with how close they still were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun nodded. “I’d like that. I get to be big spoon, though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung smiled. “Deal.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>